


viper

by jojibow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, OOC, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Self Insert, dream smp dance, hinted at smut, i just listened to sway by michael bublé on repeat for an hour., intentional lower case, intentional lw, like not at all canon, lower case, non explicit smut, not canon, ooc technoblade, peace dance idk, pog - Freeform, self insert smp character, you’re an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibow/pseuds/jojibow
Summary: you’re the faceless assassin of the dream smp. but apparently even faceless assassins have to attend the great peace dance.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, technoblade x reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 437





	1. sway

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!  
> i’m aware this is very ooc for techno but i was just inspired to do it and i HAD TO !! we need more techno fanfic !!  
> i hope you enjoy ! <3

the world around us had finally found peace. as we stood in the great hall, curtains standing tall around the dance floor, i couldn’t help but feel so small. a speck. unnoticed by the other attendants. 

within our great lands i was but a silent assassin. i made no friends, i had no enemies. yet as a citizen i was expected to attend the great peace dance. although i knew my battle skills would outweigh most of the people the government could send my way, i did not particularly wish to exert such an effort over not attending a dance. 

i’d shown my face anyway. i surely could leave soon without facing punishment. 

the thought of most the attendees not recognising me crossed my mind, the mask i normally adorned had been abandoned in my base, so not to create discomfort amongst my company. 

i knew i had caused hurt to so many in the room, so many of their friends had lost their lives to my blade. my eyes darted to the ghost of wilbur. the top of his back resting against one of the tall pillars holding up the heavy quartz ceiling. he shook his hair out of his eyes, connecting them with my own. recognition passed through his iris, yet no guilt could be felt within me. i smiled sweetly at him, his face growing visibly irritated. 

he looked cute like that. 

my vision of wilbur soon became blocked by a swinging pink braid, connected to a man with a great smile blooming on his face. he was amidst the dancers, accompanied by a short girl. her dark blonde hair had previously been in a neat up-do, which was now becoming undone every time her pink haired partner spun her frame. 

the song soon ended, the pair walking away from each other once the tall man placed a gentle kiss on the girls hand. 

“is techno taking your fancy, (y/n)?” wilbur spoke from beside you. he was the only individual in the room who could identify you without the mask, as you like your victims to see the face of the person who killed them.

“techno?” you hummed, placing your drink onto the table beside you. 

“you don’t know technoblade? he is only the greatest warrior of our great nation. though don’t tell dream i said that,” wilbur let out a short laugh,” he might kill me.”

you looked at the brunette beside you with disbelief; you never could understand how some people can make the light of every situation, even their own death. 

“thank you for the information,” you said curtly, bowing your head down to the ghostly figure in front of you, noticing that his smile turned into an embarrassed look- you wondered if he would be blushing currently if he were alive. 

slinking around the back of the hall, sure to avoid anyone who may wish to make conversation with you, you made your way towards the broad, cloaked frame of techno. 

“mr. blade, is it?” you asked lowly, now stood with the man himself. the two of you were stood slightly apart to the other guests, him leaning against the side of a banquet table, glass of what looked to be wine in his hand. 

“techno is fine, there is no need to be so formal-“

he turned to you, expecting to see a familiar face. instead, there you were. a stranger. staring up at him. he saw something deep within your eyes that surely resembled his own, and he couldn’t help but become instantly intrigued by your presence. 

“sorry to be impolite, but i don’t believe we have met before?” he smiled, one side of his teeth becoming visible, allowing you to see his sharp canines. 

“i am sure we haven’t. i’m (y/n). you may know me by-“

“viper?” he smirked, naturally, he knew that an assassin lurked in the shadows of this land; he just didn’t expect them to be so enticing. 

“at your service,” you bowed before him. lifting your head back up you noticed the redness to his cheeks, indicating he had consumed his fair share of the parties available beverages. 

“and to what do i owe the pleasure?” he adjusted the crown atop his locks, then letting his fingers run through the loose pink strands that framed his face. 

“dance with me,” you held your hand out to him, making his eyebrow raise. he clearly didn’t expect such a forward invite, but as the music changed over he accepted your invitation. he pulled you towards the centre of the floor, taking charge of your body. 

he pulled your frame into his, you allowed him to take full control of your movements, his hand resting on your hip moving you along to the beat. he moved his mouth towards your ear, singing seductively along to the music, each note moving through your whole body, causing shivers to erupt in every inch of your soul. 

“Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak-“

he pushed you out from him, spinning you so that your back was pressed against his front. you now noticed that everyone around you had begun to stare. seeing technoblade dance with someone nobody recognised was causing many of the guests heads to turn. you saw the girl from earlier glaring at you with the greenest of eyes, her envy was practically radiating around her. you pushed yourself harder against techno, feeling his body flush with your own. 

“Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance, you have a way with me-“

turning you to face him, techno continued to fill your ears with his melodic voice, making your knees feel as though they would give up on you at any moment. 

“Stay with me, sway with me.”

he looked at you so intently before feeling yourself being dipped down by the strong man you were with. his arm supporting your back as you arched over it, finally giving in to your legs desire to collapse. 

he slowly lifted you back up, your faces almost touching. catching his breath, he stroked your cheek gently, touching you in a way you hadn’t felt in so long. no fear present in his fingertips. 

“wow,” you spoke as though you had been holding back your words, your eyes shifting between his and his lips. 

“hmm, wow,” he mumbled, moving his fingers from your cheek to under your chin, tilting up your head so that the slightest movement would cause your lips to meet. 

your eyes fluttered shut subconsciously, unable to prevent yourself from submitting to such a man. 

“until next time, (y/n),” you felt his hand move from your chin, and as your eyes opened, you saw he had a hold of your hand instead. 

he leaned down, maintaining eye contact with you as he placed a light kiss on the back of your hand. you cleared your throat as an attempt to shake you from the haze he had placed you under, blinking profusely- trying to process the recent events. you managed to pull yourself together enough to reply. 

“until next time, techno.”


	2. snow

your face felt red hot as you walked away from the hall, leaving prematurely to the other attendees. 

you couldn’t help but replay how pathetic you must have looked, how needy for a simple kiss from him. everyone was watching. everyone would have noticed the way he deflected your kiss. everyone saw your eyes closed, waiting to feel his lips upon your own. 

carrying your sword through the derelict land outside of the main city, you manoeuvred your way past mobs that spread across the vast snow. 

you could hear footsteps behind you, making your pace quicken as you made your way to your base. checking over your shoulder every time you heard the distinct crunch of the snow. 

you knew nobody else lived near you, a choice that was certainly deliberate. 

“who is it,” you turned on your heel, sword held up to whoever had decided to follow you. your voice was monotone, unbothered; fearless. you knew nobody was a match for your skill, you simply were tired and wanted to return home after such a night. a night in a place you didn’t belong; the spotlight. 

“woah, calm down nerd,” a chuckle erupted from the trees, and as you looked to the source you noticed a flash of pink disappear behind once of the trunks. 

“techno?” you breathed out, letting your sword drop to your side. he appeared from the tree, his cloak trailing behind him as he quickened his pace to catch up with you. 

“at your service,” he bowed dramatically, looking up at you with a mischievous smirk. he knew he must have put you on edge, but he couldn’t help but mess with you. 

“why are you following me?” you sighed, pushing your sword into the holder that wrapped around your thigh. you noticed his eyes watched as you exposed your skin to do so. 

“i’m not, i live around here,” he shrugged, removing his cloak from his shoulders, offering it out toward you. 

“thank you,” you said meekly, taking his offer of warmth. you hadn’t noticed you were cold due to how on edge you had been on your travels. you wrapped the cloak around your shoulders, fastening it as you registered the smell that accompanied his clothing. 

you then processed his answer,” nobody lives around here. that’s why i chose this area.”

“that’s why i chose the area too,”he smiled, as you began to walk side by side,” i moved here recently. i consider it my retirement home.”

you laughed at his statement, it being obvious he was not much older than you, and certainly far off the age of retirement. you looked over at the man beside you, observing how his crown was glittery beneath the moonlight. you couldn’t help but think that he looked magical, somewhat otherworldly. 

“so, i was told you were the greatest warrior of these lands,” you teased, nudging his arm with your own. he let out a small snicker at your statement. 

“and i was told you were the deadliest known assassin,” he quipped back. 

“aren’t you scared?” you joked, knowing that you had shown him no real reason to be. 

“aren’t you?” 

you shook your head softly at him, causing an unknown expression to grace his appearance. he seemed to be content with your reaction. 

you noticed there was a base right in front of you, and assumed it to be his. you began to slow your pace, knowing you would be saying goodbye soon. 

“well, i guess i’ll see you around?” you pushed your hair away from your face, as techno turned to look at you. 

“where is your base?” he hummed, pushing the peace of hair that you didn’t quite manage to move behind your ear. 

“if i told you that i’d have to kill you,” you deadpanned, trying to conceal how flustered the small amount of contact had made you. 

“is it far?” he asked again, moving close to you, his hand now resting on the back of your head. 

“quite,” you barely spoke, the words coming out of your mouth were hardly louder than a breath. 

“stay at mine,” he offered, running his hand through the hair at the base of your head, causing your eyelids to betray you as they fluttered shut once more. 

“only if you kiss me,” you whispered, unable to control your own thoughts. 

“gladly.”

not even a second after techno had spoke, you felt the heat of his lips press against your own. the sheer warmth that had seeped throughout you felt as though it could melt the snowy floor beneath you. your cold fingertips found their way to his cheek, causing him to gasp slightly at your icy touch. you attempted to deepen the kiss at that moment, your body filling with desire. but you could tell he was holding back from the kiss, as though he was afraid to let go of himself fully. 

you separated, your eyes unable to look away from his beauty. you wanted, needed, to feel more of him. 

“you’re so beautiful, (y/n),” he mumbled, his cheeks painted pink from the moment before,” you are possibly the most beautiful person i’ve ever laid eyes on.”


	3. teeth

his base was comforting once you entered, the intimidating exterior completely juxtaposing the warmth of the dark oak and homely decor. you thought for a moment about how that appeared to be an accurate representation of the owner, who was currently stood over his stove, a kettle heating up in preparation to become tea. 

he had hung up his cape, removed his jacket, so that now he only had his thin white shirt covering his upper half. his shoes were placed neatly next to your boots by the door, clearly almost twice the size of them. when you looked at him you couldn’t help but watch his back muscles push against his fashion sense. his shirt so thin you could see what appeared to be a trail of black ink across his left shoulder and down to his lower back. the man in front of you didn’t appear to be one for tattoos, but the thought of tracing your fingers across the markings made your mind all but melt for a moment. 

“do you take sugar?” he hummed out, pouring the remains of the kettle into the two mugs before him. 

“two please,” you sighed out, sitting down on the red sofa that faced his fireplace. you allowed yourself to close your eyes, letting the heat of the room warm your tired body. 

“sweet tooth,” he quipped, handing you the mug, the tea was boiling hot but his calloused hands held onto the cup with no issue. after taking a sip of your tea you smiled at techno, relaxing further now that you had the hot drink to combat the chills he was causing to run rampant throughout your body. 

“i’ve always had a sweet tooth, you probably wouldn’t expect it,” you chuckled, knowing that most of your habits and interests contrasted greatly with your deadly reputation.

“i’m exactly the same,” he mused, taking a drink. you noticed his tea was almost finished, and you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows at the mans inferno mouth. 

“how can you drink so fast?” you teased, nudging his foot gently with your own. 

“i’ve just got a big mouth,” he joked, opening wide and sticking his tongue out between his fangs. you felt your body heat up from the sight. you weren’t one to be crude but frankly his tongue was so long and his teeth were so sharp that your mind was currently losing a battle with your desires. you could feel yourself staring but you couldn’t look away, you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking of his sharp teeth nipping at your skin, running themselves over your neck.

“you okay?” he asked, making you slightly disappointed that he had hidden his teeth from you. 

you couldn’t speak, only letting out a small squeak and a nod. your legs were pressed firmly together and you knew techno could tell that you were certainly not okay. 

“did i do something wrong? did i scare you? look, i know my fangs are scary i shouldn’t have bared them like that, i should’ve thought-“

your finger pressing against his lips stopped his worried ramble. he was so achingly cautious that you wanted to show him that there was nothing wrong with him, nothing at all. 

leaning over so that your faces were all but touching, you removed your finger from his mouth. 

“you didn’t scare me, techno,” you said lowly, pushing up from the sofa and moving so that your legs were either side of his. you watched his eyes tracking your body, confusion mixed amongst his expression. 

“are you sure?” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. you smiled lightly, before placing a very gentle kiss against his lips. 

“positive,” you mumbled, your hands tracing up his chest to rest on his shoulders,” you did the opposite of scare me.”

“oh,” he murmured, and you watched as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“i was only staring because i couldn’t help but think about how nice your mouth would feel pressed against my skin,” you whispered, your eyes never leaving his. you felt his reaction press against you due to the current position you were sat in, and you couldn’t help but move against it slightly, your body becoming increasingly desperate for some friction. 

his hands rested on your waist, not daring to move incase it was too much for you, or you changed your mind. his gentlemanly behaviour only causing you to become more worked up, wanting to see what would happen when he let go. 

“you don’t have to hold back with me.”

his eyes scanned yours, checking once more that you were okay. your expression was now filled with desperation, and your body was becoming more and more restless at the lack of touch. a soft smirk took over his expression, as he moved his mouth to your neck, grazing your skin with his sharp canine only to then place a gentle kiss in the same spot. his mouth moved up to your ear.

“i wasn’t intending on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !  
> i’m so glad so many of you are enjoying this, i always worry that my writing is too old sounding but it seems you guys don’t mind too much !  
> the updates on this will probably not be too consistent and i’m sorry about that, but this whole story started because i saw a tiktok about techno and the song ‘sway’.  
> i tend to update when i get a strong urge and idea, idk i just have to feel a passion to update, i hope that’s not too annoying for you all <3 !  
> also hope you enjoyed the little wilbur reference in there ;)


	4. smile

your eyelids still felt drowsy as your body began to awaken. the quilt over you was heavy, pushing you further into the bed. the smell of coffee filling your nose as you snuggled your face deeper into the pillow. slowly, you could feel your body begin to ache. soft pains across your chest where you were marked mercilessly from the night before. your hips felt as though they were still being grabbed, and you couldn’t even describe the way you felt down there. but you were happy. you felt sore in the best possible way. rain was hitting lightly off the windows as you turned over onto your back, stretching your body- causing chills to cluster in all of the areas that had been roughly touched the night before. 

“morning,” you heard a croaky voice whisper from beside you, and arm wrapping around you, pulling you closer to the warm body beside you. you couldn’t stop a smile from forming as you hummed, nuzzling your head into the chest of the man beside you. 

“did you sleep well, darling?” he asked you, his voice sounded like honey melting on a hot summers day. his body felt like comfort; safety. you could lay here forever. 

a loud thump came from downstairs, causing both you and techno to groan at the volume disrupting your peace. neither of you registered what it may have been, but you slowly sat yourself up, pulling the cover up to maintain your decency. 

“techno!” a voice carried itself throughout the home. your eyes widened as footsteps came racing towards the room. you didn’t have a chance to move by the time the door was flung open. 

“where have you bee-“

the man in the doorway paused. his eyes glancing between you and the man beside you. you rubbed your eyes and turned to techno. only now taking in how attractive he looked in his morning mess. his long pink hair tousled into almost a lions mane. 

“phil.” techno deadpanned, looking at the man who was stood almost frozen in the doorway- probably unsure if moving would help the situation at all. 

“i- uh- well-“ he stammered, his eyes continuing to dart between the two of you,” who’s this?”

“y/n,” you nodded at him, shifting again to pull the cover up further as a large portion of your skin was on show. 

“y/n?” phil’s head tilted to the side, the hat atop his head slanting over, causing him to reach up to adjust it so it was once again placed centrally on his blonde locks. 

“viper,” techno explained. pushing himself out of the bed. you looked in awe at the man who was now stood only in his underwear. you had to pull your eyes away from the scratches and tattoo that was spread across his upper back, a mix of flowers and a quote that you couldn’t quite read from your distance. 

“you- viper- why are you in bed with viper?” phil seemed almost dumbfounded at both the idea that you were there, and that techno was actually indecent with a woman. 

“i think you know exactly why,” techno huffed out, pulling a shirt on over his torso. you watched as the markings you had made on him were covered. you couldn’t help but be pleased that he would have those to remind him of the night that had just passed. 

“but-“ 

“what did you need?” you interrupted, slightly annoyed that you and techno couldn’t spend more time together. 

“it’s my fault, i told phil i would meet him earlier. i overslept. he has come quite the way to see me. i apologise,” techno rationalised to you, his pants now covering the rest of his exposed skin. 

“we can just talk downstairs?” phil suggested, looking over and smiling lightly at you, almost apologetically. 

“sure. y/n, stay here, okay?” techno walked over to your side of the bed, ruffling the hair on your head and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. he leant into your ear and whispered,” i won’t be long.”

you nodded slowly, pulling your knees up to your chest as the two men left the room. you slowly let your legs down again, breathing deeply out, your head slowly moving back until it hit off the bed frame. 

taking a moment to relax, you swung your legs off the bed, standing up and grabbing techno’s white shirt from the floor; where it had been mindlessly thrown without any concern of its destination. 

you looked into the mirror hanging above techno’s dresser, finally taking in your appearance. 

the underneath of your eyes were painted black from the makeup you had been wearing yesterday- streaks of it apparent on your cheeks. 

you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !  
> your comments and feedback are so lovely to read, thank you so much. they really make me want to update more.  
> i hope you’re all enjoying the story !  
> my name is josie by the way, i love being able to interact with you all !  
> my socials are:  
> babibunnigal - tiktok  
> josiemay.x - instagram  
> bbunniblade - twitter  
> feel free to follow me and pm me if you want <3


End file.
